Shoulder-Length Blonde Hair, Deep-Blue Eyes
by 2awesome4u11
Summary: The girl with the shoulder-length blonde hair had always loved the boy with the deep blue eyes. Will the boy ever notice?


A little girl ran from a house and into the darkness of night, her parents not noticing her. She left the welcoming, warm lights of the house that cast rectangles of brightness upon the rough, cold surface of the road. She could still hear the shouts of her parents arguing with each other, tormenting her with every word they screamed out against each other. The girl shut out all noise, and kept on running. Away from the lights of her house, away from everything.

'Faster,' she told herself, 'Faster.'

She ran, increasing her speed, tears pouring out of her light blue eyes, bare feet slapping on the pavement, until the shouts of her parents disappeared in the darkness, until her feet became terribly sore. Several times, she fell, scraping her knees on the ground. Despite this, she got up and kept running, her only thought was to get as far away as possible from the yelling of her parents.

Faster.

Blonde hair blowing in the wind.

Faster.

Blue eyes overflowing with tears.

Unconsciously, her feet, tired and sore, brought her into a familiar park. The one her parents and she would always go to, playing on the rusty swings, sliding down the slides, eating at the old hot dog stand nearby…

At the thought of her parents, she sat down on one of the swings and cried.

Soaking her sleeves wet with tears.

Crying out in sorrow and pain.

Unbeknownst to her, someone had put a hand on her shoulder, comforting her. Only when that someone had reached over and gave her a warm hug, did she notice, through all her pain. Realizing someone had hugged her; she turned around quickly with a gasp, and was met with unfamiliar deep blue eyes. She fell off her swing in surprise and, remembering her mother's words of not talking to strangers, quickly got up and dashed away. The little boy who had hugged her ran after her, shouting "Wait!" every few seconds. Feet pattered on the pavement until the little boy, running faster than the girl, caught up with her and grabbed her arm. His deep blue eyes looked into her wide, alarmed ones. With childish innocence, he tilted his head with genuine concern.

"What's wrong?" He said in a high pitched voice.

The girl shut her mouth and shook her head stubbornly, refusing to talk to him.

"Tell me, please? I can help you!"

The girl's mouth didn't open. Her mother had said not to talk to strangers. Tears ran slowly down her face.

"Please?" The boy gazed at her with his huge deep blue eyes.

"D-daddy and Mommy…don't like each other anymore. They hate each other." She whispered the words, confirming her worst nightmare.

The boy's eyes widened in surprise and he wrapped his arms around her, letting her sob into his arms.

"I'm sure they still like each other. I'm sure they still do. T-they…just got into a tiny fight." The boy did not know what to do to help her, but one thing he knew he could not do was to leave her here.

Tentatively, he picked her up, carrying her bridal style. The girl looked up in surprise.

"I'll help you." He whispered again.

Her carried her determinedly all the way to his house, limping and straining from her weight.

Once reaching their destination, the girl and the boy fell asleep on the boy's bed, holding hands.

Of course, the girl, who from then on became close friends with the boy, couldn't help but fall in love with him.

~Scene Change~

The now 8-year-old girl ran from her house excitedly, carrying a box. Four years had passed since she had first met the boy.

She has grown much taller. But, her hair was kept at the same shoulder-length style as it had been four years earlier, for she knew the boy loved her hair at that length. She adorned it with a few white hair clips in her bangs and one big white bow. This she treated with utmost care because she had gotten it from the boy for his and her birthday last year. She wore a white drew, the dress she always wears on important events. She now lives at her mother's house, since her parents had divorced three years ago. She had felt unhappy when that had happened, but not completely depressed, for she had had the boy to comfort her. Very soon, the pain of the separation of her parents had almost disappeared. When school started three years ago, she and the boy had been enrolled into the same school. At school, they were each other's only friend and both of them stayed cold and distant to other people. Very soon, their classmates and other children began ignoring them. None of this had mattered to the boy and the girl for they had each other.

When the girl reached the boy's house, she ran through the doorway as if it were her own house, saying hi to his parents on the way to his rom. She slammed his door open and, not bothering to put down the box she was holding, threw herself on the very same bed she and he had slept soundly in four years ago. Upon reaching the bed, she crashed deliberately onto a lump of blankets, which groaned when she began effectively awaking it with several repeated punches and shouts of "LENNYYYY~! LENNYY~! WAKEY WAKEY~~! IT'S OUR BIRTHDAY TODAYYY~~"

At this, the lump in the bed shot up in surprise. The blankets covering it pooled away, revealing the suddenly wide awake deep blue-eyed boy, grinning like- well- grinning like a child on his birthday.

The boy's hair had grown longer, until it reached his shoulders. Normally he would have his hair up in a small ponytail. He bounded out of bed, carrying the girl with him, and then began dancing around the room, chanting:

"BIRTHDAY, BIRTHDAY!"

The girl crossed her arms in a pout.

"Lenny, stop acting so childlike, we are grownups now; we turn 8 today!" She smiled brightly at this, clearly overjoyed at the fact of spending her birthday with her best friend. Len stopped, but still wore the slightly crazed grin on his face. He sauntered over to his desk. On the top, was a tiny, cardboard box. He picked it up as if it were the most beautiful, priceless object in the world and handed it proudly to the girl.

"Happy Birthday, Rin." The boy said. Rin, with her shoulder length blonde hair, opened the box carefully. Inside lay a string tied clumsily in a knot. On the string, was a beautiful treble clef pendant.

Afraid it wasn't a decent-enough gift, Len, with his deep blue eyes, started stammering.

"I-i-I found the pretty bead on the road side…so I s-sorta took it home and cleaned it up and found a str—"

Len was cut off at the sight of Rin beaming happily at him.

"I love it!" She said. This sentence absolved all worries in Len's mind and he relaxed.

Next, Rin pulled out the box she had brought from her own house. It was wrapped messily in colorful paper, as if the little girl had wrapped it all by herself. She handed it over to the boy, who eagerly ripped off all the wrapping paper and then lifted the lid of the box. Inside, was a single piece of paper. On the paper, was a drawing of Len and Rin, holding hands and laughing, in a field filled with flowers. From the detail from every flower to the smiling faces of the children, it had taken a painstakingly long time for Rin to draw and color her masterpiece. The children and flowers had been shaded to make it look almost real. Rin was a very good artist. Len ran forward to hug the girl, not noticing that the girl had a giant blush on her face at the contact.

"RINNYYY! I LOVE IT!" He exclaimed.

She smiled softly and looked down at her feet, when a sudden ominous though crossed her mind.

Len backed away, looking at her with his deep blue eyes in worry.

"Rin…is there something wrong?"

"We'll always be together…right? Just like in the picture I drew?" Her voice was almost inaudible, but Len heard.

"Of course we will! I promise!" He exclaimed.

Rin smiled at this and returned his hug.

~scene change~

Now, Rin sat in her room, writing in her diary. Judging by the date on the top of the diary page, it had been ten years since she had met Len and she was now fourteen. Her blonde, shoulder length hair hung loosely around her as she wrote:

_Tomorrow, school will start again. Len and I will start our first day of high school._

As an afterthought, she wrote another sentence.

_I wonder if this year, I will have the courage to confess my love to him…_

She put down her pen and closed the diary.

And with that, the story of the girl with the shoulder length hair and the boy with the deep blue eyes begun.

**Author's Note:**

**Meh...another story -_-**


End file.
